mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tokyo Anime Award
Japan | year = 2002 | website = http://www.tokyoanime.jp/en/ }} The Tokyo Anime Award started from 2002, but was named in 2005. The first, second and third awards were only named simply 'Competition'.'Competition' at the first event (2002), outline of 'Competition' at the second event (2003), 'Competition' at the third event (2004) The award ceremony is held at the Tokyo International Anime Fair. Notably, there is Open Entry Awards for amateur creators. Moreover, the prize are given (one-million-yen for the winners).;Information about the awards at the 6th event (2007) The judges for the award Though there are about ten main judges.,judges at the second event (2003) in English, judges at the fifth event (2006) in Japanese have judges over one hundred people.judges at the first event (2002). There was 127 judges including 72 staffs of the event.Winners at the fourth event (2005). There was 197 judges. See the comment of Joe Hisaishi Notably, various talents participate to judge, such as anime staffs, professors of the universities, producers and chief editors of various magazines including the anime magazines. (See also: Animation Kobe). Animation of the Year All anime released from December 1 of the year beforehand to November 30 of the previous year in Japan become candidates. The anime that represents the year in the works nominated to each section is chosen. In the first year, the award was given to Spirited Away as 'Grand Prix'. In the second year, there was no award. Therefore, the 'Best Entry Awards' in the 'Notable Entrie' are often recognized as 'Grand Prix': Millennium Actress (film), Hanada Shonen-shi (TV) and Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze (OVA) Open Entries Grand Prize The awards for the creator of the non-commercialized work for TV, movie and OVA. Founded in 2004, to find new talents and to provide support for subsequent commercialization. The work must be a animation longer than 15 seconds, and no longer than 30 minutes. If the work was not commercialized before, professional creator also can enter this Grand Prize.about open entry at the 6th event (2007) Notable Entry The excellent works of the year are chosen according to each section. ! width=50% valign="top" align="left" style="font-weight:normal"| Feature Film Category The animation films released from December 1 of the year beforehand to November 30 of the previous year in Japan become candidates. The 'Best Entry' was selected only in 2002: Millennium Actress. There is regulation two works are selected and awards presented each year from 2004. |} ! width=50% valign="top" align="left" style="font-weight:normal"| International Theater Award The international animation films released from December 1 of the year beforehand to November 30 of the previous year in Japan become candidates. Founded in 2003. One work is selected and awards presented every year. |} Awards Winners: Individual The individual awards for the activities of the previous year. Best Director The awards for animation directors. Though this award does not limit to the directors of films, it has a tendency to be given to film directors. Best Original Story The awards for the original creators of the work. Founded in 2005. ! width=50% valign="top" align="left" style="font-weight:normal"| Best Art Direction The awards for the staffs of art direction. |} ! width=50% valign="top" align="left" style="font-weight:normal"| Best Voice Actor The awards for actors by their voice acting. *Seiyūs, but in the meaning of Voice Actors. Rumi Hiiragi (2002) and Chieko Baishō (2005) are more famous as actress in Japan. |} Best Music The awards for composers (and other music related people). References External links * Tokyo Anime Award Category:Anime and manga awards Category:Awards established in 2002 Category:Japanese awards es:Tokyo Anime Awards ja:東京アニメアワード ru:Tokyo Anime Awards